¿Una pareja ideal?
by alexia-gossip
Summary: Leah estudia en la universidad y trabaja en un pub, Edward es el hijo de una familia adinerada, ambos tendrán que luchar contra sus sentimientos y las personas de su alrededor para poder estar juntos. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Mi nombre es Leah Clearwater y hoy es el peor día de mi vida.

Como cada día caminaba desde mi trabajo en el Pub, a la parada del bus para encontrarme que una vez más lo perdí. Ahora tenía que esperar durante tres cuartos de hora a que pasara el siguiente. Podría soportarlo con paciencia poniéndome los cascos y la música bien alta pero mala suerte la mía hoy tuvo que llover. Consecuencia los tres cuartos de horas se me iban a hacer eternos, con la maldita lluvia mojándome porque no traje un paraguas. Lo que me faltaba ya era encontrarme con algún cliente borracho que se quisiera propasar lo cual no seria extraño, teniendo en cuenta que todos los hombres que se acercaban a la barra a pedir algo querían acostarse conmigo y lo demostraban pasando su numero entre los billetes, a la hora de cobrarles.

Ya de lejos podía ver como un borracho se acercaba tambaleándose y cliente o no, me puse a caminar hasta la siguiente parada, no quería problemas a las cinco de la mañana.

Me puse a caminar cuando un coche pasó a mi lado y para acabar con la noche, o el día dependiendo del punto de vista me mojo entera. ¿Alguna otra cosa más que me pudiera suceder?

Terriblemente enfadada seguí caminando, esta vez para despejarme. Al mirar atrás para comprobar si el borracho seguía mi camino pude ver a lo lejos un coche venir a una alta velocidad, rápidamente me aparte lo más posible de la carretera y así no volverme a mojar cuando el auto redujo velocidad al llegar a mi, y el dueño bajo la ventanilla.

Mierda, esto era lo ultimo que me podía suceder ya, que cualquier viejo me secuestrara.

- Hola, ¿Podía indicarme como llegar un lugar?- pregunto la voz de un chico joven.

Un tanto aliviada me pare completamente y me acerque al auto, su conductor era un joven casi de mi edad, de ojos increíblemente dorados, con un pelo desordenado cobrizo y un traje impecable de marca echo a medida.

- Si por supuesto- dije inmediatamente antes de perderme en sus ojos dorados- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Quería ir a un restaurante italiano, creo que se llamaba algo así como… Marcus o… algo parecido.

- Se cual dices, pero en estos momentos esta cerrado- comente con educación- Creo que lo vendieron hace poco y ahora tiene nuevo dueño.

- Ya, lo se pero me han citado allí.

- Esta bien, te indico.

Comencé a indicarle como llegar pero tuve que parar ante su cara de confusión.

-Para un momento porque no me entero de nada- dijo- Espero que no te suene a mal pero como te veo en apuros, yo te dejo cerca de tu casa y tú me indicas desde allí.

- Mi madre me dijo que no montara en el coche de extraños- conteste.

- Eso tiene solución mi nombre es Edward Cullen, ¿Y Tú?

Que chico, no solo estaba bueno si no que era educado.

- Señorita desconocida.

- Muy bien señorita desconocida suba al auto y considéreme su taxi gratis de hoy.

Hoy no era mi gran día pero subir al coche del tal Edward no podía arruinarlo más y estaba deseosa de llegar a casa para acostarme, por que mañana tenía clase.

Así que subí al auto de chico y le indique como llegar a mi casa.

- Señor Cullen le estoy enormemente agradecida por llevarme en su coche, pero sepa que no me fio de usted ni lo más mínimo- comente admirando el interior del caro auto.

- ¿Y quien me dice a mi que me he de fiar de usted?- salto él- A lo mejor es una sicópata que engatusa a los hombres para después matarlos en su casa

- ¡Estoy en tu auto!

- ¡Y tu me indicas como llegar a tu casa!

Ambos guardamos silencio salvo por un par de indicaciones más, dentro del auto estaba bien calentita, así que cuando llegamos a mi casa no quise salir de allí por culpa del frio que hacia fuera.

- Gracias por traerme- dije sonriendo.

- De nada, ahora solo me tienes que decir como llegar al restaurante.

- Justo a dos calles en paralelo de esta.

- Vaya, menos mal que se me ocurrió traerte.

- Gracias Edward Cullen y adiós.

Salí del auto y me fui directa a la puerta del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía con mi hermano y nuestro primo.

Mire hacia atrás observando como el coche se marchaba y después entre. Internamente, al llegar al recibidor del apartamento agradecí que aquel extraño me hubiera traído a casa, pero tenía que haber sido más cuidadosa por que podría haberme pasado algo, sin embargo algo me dijo todo el tiempo que el joven no iba a hacerme nada.

Por fin estaba en casa y en mi cuarto, así que aproveche el poco tiempo que me quedaba para cambiarme de ropa y acostarme un poco antes de ir a clase horas más tarde.

Días más tarde.

Hoy hacia un precioso día, casi caluroso para el lugar en el que vivía, entusiasmada me puse una camiseta de mangas cortas mis vaqueros y un jersey de punto fino por si refrescaba. Iba perfecta para ir a clase.

Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré desayunando a mi hermano y nuestro primo, Seth y Jacob.

- Buenos días- salude besándoles en la mejilla.

Ambos eran jóvenes fuertes y altos, mi hermano Seth un poco menos que Jacob pero daba igual, yo siempre le vería perfecto. Ellos iban conmigo a la universidad, acaban de entrar en primer año mientras que yo iba tercero y era la mejor alumna de mi curso.

- ¿Cuándo viene mama?- pregunto Seth.

Nuestra madre vivía en Forks junto a nuestro padrastro y su hija que era casualmente mi mejor amiga/ hermanastra y la novia de mi primo. En estos momentos ella vivía allí por que a la muy torpe se le paso el plazo de matriculación.

- No lo se, tiene que solucionar una vez más el desastre de Bella- comente preparándome una tostada.

- Hey no te metas con mi novia- salto Jacob.

- Te recuerdo que es mi hermanastra- conteste pacientemente.

- Si pero ella tiene razón, Bella se olvido de nuevo de echar matricula en la universidad y eso que entre los tres se lo recordamos como un millón de veces.

- Si bueno, ella es algo despistada pero al menos no se monta en el coche de un desconocido

Y de nuevo salto el tema, el mismo día que conocía a Edward se lo conté a Bella y tonta de nosotras no sabíamos que los dos estúpidos nos espiarían.

- No era un desconocido- salte enfadada.

- Hermanita no sirve de nada que nos digas su nombre- comento Seth sirviéndose más zumo- Saberlo solo nos ayuda para investigar sus antecedentes penales.

- ¿Y que pasaría si no fuera un delincuente?

- Prima, dices que llevaba un coche caro y tenía mas o menos tu edad, ten por seguro que es un delincuente o un niño pijo- siguió Jacob- El caso es que es lo mismo, no le conocemos.

Seguimos con el mismo tema un poco más hasta que me harte, de tal manera que les deje con la palabra en la boca para ir a coger la mochila. Para un maldito chico guapo que hay en este dichoso lugar, que es Alaska y me tienen que fastidiar la fantasía.

Agarre la mochila y algo de dinero y baje de nuevo para irme a clase.

- ¿Comes hoy con nosotros?- pregunto Seth antes de verla marchar.

- ¡Si, a la hora de siempre en el sitio de siempre!- grite antes de salir corriendo hacia la parada del bus.

¿Por qué me pasaba la mitad del día metida en autobús? Definitivamente tenía que comprarme un coche, no uno caro como el de Edward, si no algo más… acorde a mi economía. También podía esperar a Bella y pedirle prestado su camioneta para ir de un lugar a otro, éramos hermanastras después de todo.

Al llegar al campus me fui directa a mi clase, iba distraída de todo lo que había a mí alrededor pensando en cuanto me costaría un coche cuando le vi.

Edward Cullen se hallaba parado apoyado en su magnifico Volvo rodeado de un pequeño grupo de personas compuesto por cuatro estudiantes más. Todos ellos magníficamente vestidos con ropas muy caras.

Pensaba acercarme a saludar a Edward hasta que note como discutían, no ha gritos por supuesto, sino con tensas voces y expresiones de frías. Solo por eso decidí alejarme y pasar desapercibida, sin embargo no pude. Edward me reconoció al instante, no se exactamente como, porque la noche que nos conocimos era oscura y las luces no iluminaban los suficiente.

- ¡Hey chica desconocida!- grito llamando mi atención mientras corría hacia mi- ¿Qué tal?

Oh dios mio, a la luz del día era aun más hermoso y ahora que le podía observar mejor comprobé que era alto, a su lado podría ponerme tacones de infarto y seguir siendo bajita. Sus músculos no estaban excesivamente trabajados pero se notaba que era fibroso, y su pelo… demonios era cobrizo y suave con un aire despeinado.

- Muy bien- conteste rápidamente temiendo perderme en sus ojos dorados- ¿Y tú? ¿Llegaste al restaurante?

- Oh si, y estoy bien- respondió- ¿Estudias aquí?

- Si, o al menos lo intento.

- Graciosa- dijo- Esa es una cualidad que me gusta en una mujer.

- También tengo otras cualidades.

- Y espero poder descubrirlas más tranquilamente-su mirada se dirigió hacia sus amigos- Te tengo que dejar, otros asuntos requieren mi atención pero espero poder quedar contigo algún día y conocernos mejor.

- Por supuesto, cuando tu quieras.

Un momento, ¿cuando se puso a ligar conmigo? Pero que digo, ¿Cuándo empecé a seguirle el juego?

Sus amigos le gritaron algo que no entendí y el volvió nuevamente la vista hacia ellos lanzándoles toscas miradas.

- Al parecer tus amigos necesitan tu ayuda- dije siguiendo su mirada.

- Si, mis hermanos y sus parejas necesitan toda atención y ayuda que yo pueda prestarles- comento un tanto fastidiado- Te dejo señorita desconocida.

Edward me cogió la mano y el beso caballerosamente, yo solo pude sonrojarme. Me gustaba, podía llegar a ser un chico encantador al que tener como amigo.

- Me llamo Leah- salte de improviso cuando le vi darse la vuelta- Leah Clearwater.

- Hasta luego Leah Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Como cada día me prepare para ir a trabajar, rápidamente me cambie de ropa y sin despedirme fui hacia la parada del bus. ¿He dicho ya que tengo que comprarme un coche?

Al llegar al Pub aún estaba medio abierto, los empleados nos asegurábamos de que nada faltara para la noche.

Jack, mi compañero en la barra me saludo con la cabeza y se siguió haciendo inventario.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?- pregunto Jack colocando algunas botellas.

- Genial- respondí entusiasmada- me pusieron un sobresaliente en el trabajo que

- Enhorabuena- felicito Jack sonriéndome- sigue así.

Jack se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, si no supiera que es gay pensaría que esto era otra cosa.

Nuestra jefa salió de la oficina y nos llamó la atención, a si que nos pusimos a rellenar los huecos de las botellas que faltaban y preparando todo para esta noche.

Al terminar abrimos el pub, que poco a poco se fue llenando de gente, en menos de tres horas el local ya estaba llenó y mi compañero y yo ocupado sirviendo bebidas de todas las clases.

- Hey Leah- me llamó la atención la voz de un chico que conocía muy bien.

Por supuesto, Edward Cullen estaba en el pub y por desgracia iba acompañado de una espectacular rubia.

- Hola Edward- dije lo más educadamente posible- ¿Qué os sirvo?

- Dos piñas coladas y tres vasos cargados de Whisky

- Marchando dije yo.

Mientras preparaba las bebidas les miraba de reojo, la chica era monísima, ojos azules, pelo rubio y largo cayendo en cascada por su espalda y un cuerpo que cualquier modelo desearía y con el cual los hombres soñaban.

Ella se giro a la multitud y saludo a alguien a lo lejos sentado seguramente en los cómodos sillones.

Edward en cambio tenía la vista en mí, no la aparto y cuando me di cuenta me sonroje.

Rápidamente termine de servir las bebidas y les cobre.

-¿Cuándo acabas?- pregunto Edward amablemente mientras la rubia se marchaba con cuatro copas agarrándolas como toda una profesional.

- A la misma hora en la que me encontraste hace unos días.

- Si no tienes coche te espero y te llevo a casa- dijo Edward amablemente.

- No hace falta, tu novia y tú tenéis cosas mejores que hacer que esperar a una camarera.

- ¿Quién?

- La chica rubia.

- Ella es Rosalie la novia de mi hermano y la mejor amiga de mi hermana- explico- Yo no tengo novia y la verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además mi honor de caballero no me permite dejar que una joven damisela apurada ande sola por unas calles tan oscuras.

- Muy gracioso- dije- Es una cualidad que me gusta en los hombres.

- Espero a que acabes entonces- dijo y acto seguido se marcho sin darme tiempo a decir que no.

Edward Cullen… era todo un caballero, divertido y guapo. Por desgracia no pude volver a pensar más en el por que mi trabajo me reclamaba y no quería ser despedida. En toda la noche Edward vino de vez en cuando a pedir más bebidas, acompañado o solo.

Al final de la noche, casi a las cuatro de la mañana el pub se cerró, pero le pedí al portero que dejara a Edward en el local, después de explicarle que el me acompañaría a casa.

- Uff estoy agotada- anuncie mientras hacia inventario.

- Pues anda que yo- dijo Jack- Tres chicas me pasaron su número.

- Jajá, pues a mi me lo pasaron cinco chicos y dos viejos- conteste yo- Te lo juro, uno de ellos incluso insinuó que podíamos meternos en el baño.

- ¿Perdón?- salto Edward del taburete en el que estaba- ¿Quién hizo tal cosa? Dime el nombre.

- Edward déjalo, es algo normal si trabajas aquí- dije tranquilizándole.

Edward por supuesto no lo hizo, es más paso a seguirme como un perrito faldero. Llego hasta tal punto que le grite a pleno pulmón para que volviera al taburete.

- Mierda Leah no grites de esa manera o me dará un infarto- dijo Jack.

- Lo siento, pero como mi nuevo amigo siga siguiéndome como un perro a la que le dará el infarto será a mi- respondí yo llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Edward se quedo quieto y me paralizo a mí también con su cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Por favor no pongas esa cara- le pedí

- ¿Qué cara? ¿Yo no pongo ninguna cara?

- ¿Sabéis que?- dijo Jack reclamando nuestra atención- Leah fuera del pub ahora mismo ya termino yo con el inventario.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

Me abalance sobre Jack para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Le adoraba y era uno de los pocos amigos en los que podía confiar.

Corrí a coger mi bolso y nuevamente di un beso a Jack antes de ser escoltada por Edward hacia la puerta delantera, donde me llevaría hasta su coche.

- Muchas gracias por llevarme a casa- hable una vez que entramos en el caro auto.

- Gracias a ti por considerarme tú amigo.

- Conocidos de dos días no suena realmente bien.

- Cierto.

Puso el coche en marcha y el silencio nos llenó. Realmente no necesitaba que él dijera nada, porque sabia que su mente reflexionaba sobre cosas muy profundas y lo podía adivinar por su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecilla tuya?- inquirí al no poder soportar por más tiempo su ceño fruncido.

- Intentaba averiguar la manera más educada y romántica de pedirte una cita.

Whoa. En mi vida me paso esto. Vale si, salí con chicos y tuve citas pero ninguno se planteo la manera de como pedírmelo románticamente. La pedida más romántica que tuve fue "Hey Leah salgamos esta noche a dar una vuelta" y el chico me traía una rosa.

- Edward nos conocemos de hace poco- dije sin saber que decir realmente.

- Te vi y me gustaste, ¿Qué hay de malo en que nos conozcamos de hace poco?

- Edward no se quien eres realmente- conteste- por que no nos conocemos mejor antes de salir.

- Eso es un no- salto- Lo pillo no soy tu tipo.

- Sabes que no quise decir eso y que solo intentas liarme.

- ¿Funciona?

- Ni un poquito.

Por muy poco. Edward es un buen chico y eso que lo conozco poco pero no me gustaría perderlo sin haberle conocido del todo.

En menos de diez minutos llegue a mi apartamento, en autobús tardaba casi media hora. Definitivamente iba a conseguirme un coche.

Al llegar, Edward aparcó frente a mi puerta y apago el silencioso motor.

- Ya hemos llegado- anuncio.

- Gracias de nuevo por traerme- dije.

- Es un placer para mi, Leah.

- Ya nos vemos mañana.

Le sonreí sinceramente agradecida y busque con la mano el manillar de la puerta, no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Cuando me gire para salir, me agarro de la muñeca deteniéndome y rápidamente puso su mano en mi cabeza, acto seguido me beso.

Sus labios suaves y cálidos se movían sobre los míos y su lengua jugaba en mi boca. Besaba demasiado bien para mi cordura y solo cuando nos separamos supe que esto estaba mal.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto Edward sonriendo descaradamente.

Mi respuesta fue un tortazo en su perfecta mejilla y una salida precipitada del auto, por la que perdí por poco el equilibrio, pero me recupere ágilmente cerrando de un portazo y dirigiéndome a la puerta de mi apartamento.

- ¡Leah lo siento!

Edward bajo del coche para seguirme pero no llego a tiempo porque cerré la puerta y me fui a mi piso, dejándole atrás gritando mi nombre.

Me apoye contra la puerta de entrada, el ruido debió despertar a Seth y Jacob ya que ellos aparecieron por el salón para ver que pasaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Seth adormilado.

- Nada- conteste yo y fui hacia la ventana al escuchar los pitidos del coche de Edward.

- ¡¿Quién cuernos estará con el maldito pitido?- dijo Jacob tras de mi.

- Edward.

- ¿El mismo Edward que conociste hace unas noches y que te saludo en la universidad?

- Si y el mismo Edward que me acaba pedir salir y besar.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No te preocupes Jacob le abofetee su linda cara.

- Joder como me hubiera gustado verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Al día siguiente me levante más cansada de lo normal, tuve pesadillas toda la noche y el protagonista era Edward. En todas ellas me besaba y acaba de diferente manera, pero coincidían en lo malo.

Agotada me levante y fui directa al baño donde al ver mis ojeras me horrorice.

- Buenos días prima- saludo Jacob sirviéndome el desayuno en la mesa.

Mi contestación fue un estupendo gruñido al que no hizo ni caso, sabedor de mi malhumor por las mañanas después de una noche con pesadillas.

- Leah en momentos como este y sin que suene mal que yo lo diga- empezó diciendo mi hermano- Necesitas un buen polvo.

- Seth no necesito que mi hermano pequeño me diga que necesito follar- volví a gruñir sin levantar la vista del plato, por que si lo hacia me pondría a gritarles a ambos.

Salí de la cocina echa una furia y me cambie de ropa para irme a la universidad. Ni siquiera me despedía, cuando cogí mis cosas de la entrada y me Salí de casa.

Como cada maldito día cogí el autobús que por poco pierdo, de no ser por la carrera que di hasta la parada.

Menos mal que al menos pude llegar a tiempo a mi clase, si no este día hubiera empezado claramente mal. Y ya bastante con la noche anterior, con Edward besándome… ¿Qué mierda digo?

Edward era un niño pijo, con rodeado de gente guapa y rica como él.

Al terminar la clase seguí pensando en lo mismo, Edward, distraída fui hacia el césped a esperar a la siguiente clase que no era hasta una hora después.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos- dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mí, tras media hora de estar yo sentada en el césped leyendo.

Alce la vista y encontré a mi mejor amiga/ hermanastra Bella, sonriendo.

-¡BELLA!- grite levantándome emocionada por verla- ¡Oh Dios mio estas aquí!

- ¡Leah!- grito ella.

Ambas nos fundimos en un abrazó, no la veía desde el final del verano y eso hacia algún tiempo.

- Menos mal que estas aquí- dije emocionada apartándome.

- Entre en la universidad por fin-dijo igualmente emocionada.

Gritamos excitadas por vernos de nuevo y por supuesto por su entrada en la universidad, expresamente en esta como me conto más tarde.

- Y ahora señorita me tienes que contar todo, absolutamente todo sobre ese tal Edward- dijo Bella alargando la mano hacia su bolso para coger una botella de agua pequeña.

- No hay nada del otro mundo- respondí volviendo a recordar el beso.

- Jacob me ha dicho que te beso.

- Sera chivato el niño ese- salte disgustada- cuando le ve en casa pienso matarle.

-Vale pero después lo resucitas porque es mi novio y no le veo desde hace mucho tiempo amiga y tú ya sabes de lo que hablo.

- Argg por favor Bella no quiero saber cuando te acuestas con mi primo.

Una única mirada nos basto para hacernos reír.

Estaba completamente feliz de que mi buena amiga estuviera conmigo y pudiéramos volver a estar juntas. La añore muchísimo.

- Leah cuéntame el beso.

Y esa conversación fue la que hizo que perdiera mi siguiente clase, porque Bella se puso a analizar cada uno de los movimientos o palabras, esa chica podía ser torpe y tímida pero en cuanto a relaciones y sexo era la primera. Dios no sabía como ella podía estar dándome consejos sobre lo que debía o no haber hecho.

- Bella de verdad soy mayor que tu y no necesito ahora mismo que me digas que debía haber besado a Edward- la interrumpí.

- La próxima vez desearas besarle.

Mi querida amiga no tenía remedio.

Como perdí mi clase y estaba cerca de perder la siguiente, pedí a Bella que me acompañara, antes de me pusiera otra falta, necesitaba un buen expediente para seguir con mi beca.

- ¿Entonces a parte de Edward has estado viendo a algún otro chico y no me lo has contado?

- ¿Bella me crees tan tonta como para intentar ocultarte tal información?- pregunte- Te recuerdo que la ultima vez que te oculte un ligue las consecuencias fueron terribles.

- ¿Hablas de Mike y su mini pene en aquel escondite entre los arboles?- señalo Bella recordando la historia

- ¿De quien si no?- salte

- Oh por favor no me recuerdes el mini pene de Mike Newton aun tengo pesadillas.

Por supuesto comenzamos a reír de nuevo, como locas, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste?- saltó uno de mis compañeros de clase sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

- Hey, hola Sam- salude sonriendo.

- Hola Sam- saludo Bella evaluándolo de arriba abajo.

Me apostaba todo mi armario que en este mismo momento Bella pensaba en Sam como un chico extremadamente caliente con el que liarme.

- ¿No nos presentas?- pregunto Sam sonriendo a Bella.

- Oh por supuesto- dije- Sam ella es Bella mi amiga/hermanastra y la novia de mi primo Jacob y Bella él es Sam mi compañero de clase y en ocasiones amigos sin derechos ninguno.

- La verdad me encantaría tener derecho, pero tu querida amiga es muy recatada- contesto Sam.

De nuevo vi los engranajes en la cabeza de Bella girar sin parar hasta llegar al punto de ver su plan sobre como liarme con Sam y por supuesto ella lo conseguiría, ella era una de esas personas que no paraban hasta conseguir lo que querían.

- Bueno Bella nos vemos después- dije- Tengo que entrar en clase.

- Ok, cuídate, ahora nos vemos.

- No te preocupes no permitiré que un libro o su mesa la coman- dijo Sam.

- Chistoso y guapo, ¿No te has planteado salir con Leah alguna vez?

- Se lo he pedido como un millón de veces pero siempre dice que no.

Hola, estoy aquí delante de ellos y ninguno me hacia caso, pase a un segundo plano de la conversación a pesar de ser la protagonista.

- Pues pídeselo una vez más y ten por seguro que te dirá si.

- ¡¿Y tu que sabes Bella?- salte.

- Cállate Leah, Sam y yo mantenemos una conversación de adultos.

Dispuesta a salir mas avergonzada aun, cogí a Sam del brazo y lo arrastre hacia la clase, entre quejas por parte de él y Bella, pero no les hice ningún caso, no estaba dispuesta a que mi mejor amiga me vendiera como si fuera un maldito trozo de carne.

- Me cae bien tu amiga- comento Sam mientras se sentaba.

- Y mí en momentos como este no

- oh vamos es una buena chica y tenía razón.

Me lleve la cabeza a las manos, demasiado avergonzada como para poder seguir con lo que iba a decir a continuación.

- Te voy a pedir salir en los próximos días Leah.

- Y yo después de lo que mi amiga acaba de hacer te diré que no.

- Tu me vas a decir que si solo por la forma en la que lo voy a hacer.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y esperan que escriba.**

**¿Le dirá que si o le dirá que no?**

**Dejad reviews si os gusto, o si no**


End file.
